new beginnings
by LivCarin
Summary: The Winx have found Roxy but how will the Winx react when secrets are revealed and new relationships are formed and what does any of this have to do with the wizards of the black circle.
1. Return of dark bloom

Prologue – first time for everything

Today was a good day the Winx and I had found the last earth fairy her name is Roxy and she is the fairy of animals and we have not heard from the wizards which is both a blessing and a curse.

"Hey bloom" Tecna called

"According to my research the wizards of the black circle shou-"she trailed off because we heard

"Hey were you talking about us"

"Ogron" I hissed

"Miss us pixies" called a wolf

"You wish Duman" replied Musa

"I feel welcomed Ogron" joked Gantlos

"Sorry than we must have been letting of the wrong impression" teased Stella

"That's it I'm tired of joking" cried Anagan running at Flora

"You'll have to be faster than that" she said from above his head

Then I noticed that Ogron wasn't headed towards Roxy but towards me

"Fire Arrow" I yelled but he just absorbed the blow

"This is getting really annoying boys grab what you came for and let's get out of here. Anagan grabbed Flora, Duman grabbed Musa, Gantlos grabbed Stella and I was grabbed by Ogron. I struggled as much as I could but he was too strong for me they opened a portal and took us through it.

**Winx**

I woke up with a pounding headache. When I looked around I saw I was between Musa and Stella and beside Stella was flora. When I looked forward I screamed, standing in front of me staring at my face was Ogron my scream woke up the other Winx who all screamed because they were being stared at too.

"What do you wizards want with us" screamed Stella

"Simple my bright light" replied Gantlos

"We want to turn you evil so we can use your powers against the rest of the Winx"

"But why us why not Tecna or Aisha" I asked

At that Ogron actually blushed "well you see we um we chose you because"

"Just spit it out already" yelled Musa

"We chose you because you are the ones we like"

"What" we all screamed at the same time

"I like Bloom" admitted Ogron

"I like Stella" said Gantlos

"I like Musa" declared Duman

"so that means you like me" asked Flora to Anagan

Yea but don't worry you will never have to tell your boyfriends because once you destroy the rest of the Winx we will have you marry us and they can figure out what happened in their own time.

"You'll never get away with this Ogron" I screamed at him

"But my dear pixie I'm afraid I already have" and with that each wizard grabbed our wrist and started an incantation. I felt fire going through my veins and even though this has happened to me before it still hurt and for the other girls this was a new kind of pain.

When it was over we stood side by side and took in each other's new outfits I was in my believix but where it was pink it was now dark blue and where it was blue it was now black my wings had turned black with a red rim and my eyes had turned back into cat eyes

Musa's was dark green where it used to be pink and black where it used to be purple her normal dark eyes got even darker her wings were completely green.

Flora was wearing a purple outfit with black highlights and her wings were purple with a black outline her eyes had turned into cat eyes like mine but instead of gold they were a dark green and

Stella was wearing a blood red skirt with a black top her socks were red and her shoes are black her wings are completely red and her golden eyes had turned red.

"Gorgeous" breathed the wizards. The girls and I laughed evilly

Then the wizards had a great idea.

"You girls should pretend to be good and rejoin the Winx then call us back when they are weakest"

We loved the idea so we took the communicator the wizards were offering us and teleported back to love and pet.

**Winx**

When we arrived at Love & Pet, Musa and I Pretended to be weak while Flora and Stella pretended they had fainted. The other girls immediately ran to our sides while I explained what happened. Since I obviously couldn't tell the truth I lied and said that after the wizards captured us we fought them and while they weren't paying attention we escaped, Aisha looked like she believed us but Tecna was skeptical. She took out one of her devices and scanned me and Stella when she showed us what she found that none of us were depleted of any energy and that she was getting major negative energy from us, we just brushed her off claiming that her device must have been broken. When sky came up to me and expressed how worried he had been I could feel my dark energy slipping but the second h let go it returned. The girls and I were taken upstairs while everyone else stayed down so the four of us had time to talk about what we just found out and when we would call the wizards.

"Bloom I think now is as good of time as any" said Musa

"You may be right but we should have some fun with these girls" I said

"But stay away from your boyfriend he could turn you good then you would be destroyed along with the others" stated Flora, at least I wasn't the only one who felt it. Then I had a good idea

"Let's let off some dark energy so the girls will think the wizards are here" I said.

The other girls laughed evilly and they agreed.

When we started to let off the dark energy and burst out laughing when we heard the girls screaming and transforming downstairs. When the girls realized the wizards weren't around and started looking for the source of the magic we stopped.

"See if we called the wizards we would have missed out on something like that" I laughed

**Winx**

A couple of days later I was sick of being nice so we called wizards. We were at our loft sitting around waiting for our boyfriends to show up so it was perfect. When the wizards showed up Tecna and Aisha transformed but Musa, Stella, Flora and I stayed put. They fought hard and well but the two of them were no match for the wizards. After a very short battle the wizards had captured the remaining Winx.

"Why didn't you help us" yelled Aisha

"Simple" laughed Stella

"Because we are no longer on your side" I said

And with that Stella, Musa, Flora and I changed back into our dark believix.


	2. Evil or not?

The Wizards took Aisha and Tecna and teleported back to their lair. They made us stay so we could wait for the specialist. When they showed up we put on our panic faces.

"Where are the girls" asked a very worried looking Nabu

"The wizards took them" I cried "we were coming back from Love & Pet when we saw the wizards run off with them" I explained. Musa continued "Luckily we have tracking devices on all the girls so that we can find them.

"Then what are we waiting for" said Timmy Lets go get the girls

And with that the specialist fell into our trap.

**WINX**

When we got to the wizards hide out we pretended to be lost but were actually leading the specialist to the wizards. When we got to the place we told the boys to wait while we scouted the area and that we would give them a signal to when they should come in we went over to the wizards changed into our dark believix took a battle stance and called in the boys.

"What's going on?" asked sky asked when he saw us standing beside the wizards

"Well we turned evil and joined the wizards duh." Damn sky you can be so slow sometimes

"Bloom I thought you loved me" exclaimed sky

I could feel the negative energy slipping again and I could tell the wizards noticed it to so Ogron did the first thing that came to his mind he came over and kissed me on the cheek. Sky looked furious so I could only imagine what a kiss on the lips would do to him. While the rest of the boys where distracted gaping at me for letting Ogron kiss me Musa took the chance to capture the boys " Sterio crash" she said while Flora trapped them with some luxuriant ivy. With all the specialist bar sky captured all we had to do was focus on him. I was about to hit Sky with dragon energy when suddenly I heard him scream out in pain. That scream was enough to bring me back, instead of hitting sky with the dragon energy I aimed at Ogron and since he wasn't expecting it, it hit dead on

**WINX**

**Musa's POV**

When bloom hit Ogron instead of sky I was confused I thought sky was the enemy not the wizards. When I heard someone call my name I looked over at Riven. Flora was loosening the ivy thanks to helia and I could tell she was back to her normal self, Stella was shining with good energy again so I knew Brandon had brought her back. Riven caught my attention and I was about to blast him with a sterio crash when he said for words that I almost never hear from him "I love you Musa" he called and with that I felt my good side come back.

**WINX**

**NO POV**

After the girls turned good again the wizards captured the boys and put them in the same cell as Tecna and Aisha they then took Bloom, Stella, Musa and Flora to a different cell where they were going to pump so much dark energy into them that their precious boyfriends would never be able to break the spell. As for the specialist, Aisha and Tecna the wizards were going to keep them alive and put them under the girls care so they could see what would happen. At this current moment Aisha and Tecna were trying to wake up the specialist and Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Stella where unconscious and the wizards were waiting for the girls to wake up so that they could turn them evil.

**WINX**

**Blooms POV**

When I woke up I had a major headache. I was chained to a table and had Musa on one side of me and Stella on the other and as far as I could tell flora wasn't in the room. When I heard screaming I knew my suspicions where correct. Just then the door opened and the wizards came in, I pretended to be asleep but Ogron knew better he simply walked over to me and picked me up then took me to the next room over where Anagan and Duman grabbed my ankles and Ogron and Gantlos grabbed my wrist I could feel dark energy from all of them flowing through my body and I screamed. When they finally let go Ogron helped me walk into the next room over where Flora was sitting. I thanked Ogron and waited for the other two girls to get here.

"Bloom your boyfriend is hot" said flora

"Your right but, touch Ogron and you will be a roasted" I threatened

"Don't worry my Anagan is the only man for me" she laughed

Suddenly Musa came in with the help of Duman when she sat down and he left the room she said to us

"I just love him" she said "he is the sweetest boyfriend ever" you could hear the grin in her voice.

When we heard the last round of screaming we grinned at each other knowingly when Stella came in being helped by her boyfriend Gantlos.

"Well it looks like we are all here we should go check on the prisoners" I told them

"I agree I can't wait to see who the wizards trusted us with" Flora said smirking

"Don't forget they are the people we are going to make miserable" said Musa

**(A/N the girls think the wizards are their boyfriends and they don't remember anyone else F.Y.I and they know about the prisoners because when the wizards put dark energy into them he also put that small piece of information into their brains.)**

When the wizards escorted us down to the cells where the prisoners were I could see the terror on their faces the wizards told us to introduce ourselves so we did.

"I'm bloom dark fairy of the dragon fire" I said

"I'm Musa dark fairy of Music" said Musa

"I'm Stella and ironically I'm the dark fairy of sunlight" said Stella

"And I'm flora dark fairy of nature" said flora

"Now introduce yourselves to us" said Musa

"Don't you recognize us" asked a pink haired boy "I've never seen you in my life" explained Musa

"Well I'm Riven" said the pink haired boy "I'm also your boyfriend" he said pointing to Musa. "no you're not" she yelled at him Duman is my boyfriend" Musa said, Riven just looked hurt.

Well I'm Sky" said the blonde "and Bloom I'm your boyfriend" he said with a hopeful face "no you're not my boyfriend is Ogron I've never seen you before just now" I explained and I could see hurt on his face.

"I'm Brandon and Stella's boyfriend, right Stella. Said the brunette "nope, sorry I'm dating Gantlos" Stella said while smirking at the look of despair that Brandon so plainly wore.

"so I guess you don't remember I'm your boyfriend Flora" said a blue haired dude "no but what's your name?" asked flora "I'm Helia" he said and I could tell he was crying.

"Well I'm Aisha" said an African American girl with dark curly hair "and that Tecna" she said pointing to a girl with pinkish hair "and those two are Timmy and Nabu she said pointing to the two remaining guys.

"Now may I ask what you want?" she asked

"Nothing much" I said in a bored tone "we just wanted to introduce ourselves because we will be in charge of choosing everything you do for who knows how long" I laughed because all of them wore similar expressions of horror especially Sky, Brandon, Helia and Riven.

"Today we start and I can tell we are going to have a good time" I said and with that I shot a fire ball straight at them.


	3. My dear friends

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was busy getting my grades up.**

I shot the fireball into their cell but everyone got out of the way in time I was about to shoot another one but Ogron stopped me.

"Bloom darling how are you supposed to make these people miserable if you kill them the first day?" he asked me with humor in his voice

"Fine I won't kill them… yet" I said

"Good girl anyway the wizards and I have to go back upstairs to prepare your stuff for a mission but feel free to play with your guest until we call you" Ogron said smirking

"Alright" said Musa. Once the wizards left she got right down to business

"We are in control here and if you do anything out of line or that we told you not to I will personally escort you to another room where I will let bloom roast you, are we clear" she said

"As crystal" mocked Riven

When Musa heard this she let out one breath and called me over

"I'm going to enjoy burning you to ash "I smile because Riven looked terrified

"Wait, don't fry him" said Musa looking down

I could tell Riven was having a negative effect on Musa so I did the worst thing I could do. I walked over to Riven and picked him up by the collar. I turned to look at Musa held him up to my face then kissed him. Musa looked shocked and hurt one moment but the next she was smirking again.

"She's back, Hallelujah" Flora said, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Sorry girls" Musa said looking sheepish "I don't know what happened but I promise it will never ever happen again" she promised then she looked up and I didn't like the look in her eyes "but on a happier note I can't wait to see the look on Ogron's face when we tell him what bloom did"

I couldn't believe it my own friends were blackmailing me and there was nothing I could do except….

"Girls if you tell Ogron anything I swear that after I blow you to smithereens then I will wish on a star that you will rot in hell. So don't say a word if you want your skinny little asses to survive another day" I practically growled and was not disappointed with the looks I saw from the room"

Musa, Flora, Stella and Aisha wore a look of awe, the specialist bar sky looked shocked and Tecna looked horrified but when I looked at sky he looked at me with a look of pure admiration and I felt myself loosing the dark energy I had. A feeling I had lost one too many times for my likings so I grabbed hold of any dark energy I had and drew it to me. I felt fire fun through my veins but I also felt power. A little to much power, that couldn't be safe. I tried to cut off the power but it didn't work so instead I fainted

Musa's POV

When Bloom fainted we all freaked out. Especially sky, when you think about it it's kind of sweet how much he loves her too bad she's taken. Anyway I had flora and Stella take bloom upstairs to her room so she could rest and I went to inform the wizards of what had happened.

"Bloom what..?" shouted Ogron when I told him

"She was losing her darkness to S-Sky so she tried to C-Call it back herself and it it backfired and she got a little too much power for her to handle so she fainted" I explained nervously

"Well where is she I want to make sure she's ok" Ogron practically yelled at me

"s-she's in your room sir" I said

"Very well your dismissed" he said

I ran to my room as fast as I could happy to be away from Ogron.

**Sky's POV**

I can't believe the girls don't remember us. Timmy and Nabu are so lucky they have their girlfriends here while we have to be torched by our girlfriends. Plus on a really bad not our girlfriends are think their boyfriends are our enemies.

"Sky, sky earth to sky" I heard someone call but I was in no mood to find out who so instead I said

"What" "well I've got some good news in this situation" replied Timmy

"And what might that be?" I asked, skeptical that there really was good news

"After the drama that just took place the girls forgot to lock the door back" he said

"Then what are we waiting for let's get out of here so we can get better prepared and come back for our girls" said Riven I a rare act of motivation.

"I'm with you buddy if it means that I can get Stella back I would do anything" said Brandon

"But what happens if we got caught. I mean we don't know where we are or how we get out" Tecna said

"Well I think it's worth a try but we must transform and boys get ready to fight" ordered Aisha

**Winx**

Blooms POV

When I woke up I knew something was off. I felt different but I couldn't put my finger on it so instead I went out to see if I could find Ogron and apparently it was my lucky day because I bumped right into him.

"Hey Ogron, do you know what happened to me?" I asked him

"Yes you took in a little too much dark energy" he replied looking bored

"Well if that's all then I'm going to check on the prisoners again" I told him

"Very well, should I tell Musa, flora and Stella to meet you there?" he asked

"Yea " is all I said

When I went down into the dungeons I got a strange feeling almost like I was being watched and when I turned I saw the cape of a specialist. I pretended I dint notice and hid behind a wall. When I heard footsteps I stepped out of my hiding spot and said"boo you pathetic pixies" but it didn't feel right it almost felt as if I was insulting. Anyway the look on their faces was priceless. Sky looked loving then shocked, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu looked like they wanted to fight but their faces showed fear as plain as day, Aisha and Tecna wore a look that was a mix between hate and fear and Helia and Riven looked shocked.

"You know, you specialist should really consider getting new uniforms I mean they make it way to ea-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was hit in the head by what I assume is a morphix attack. But then I had an idea I pretended I was my good self again and surprisingly it wasn't very hard. When I heard footsteps running towards me I knew my plan was working. When I pretended to struggle to stand up I felt strong arms help me. When I looked over I saw Sky's beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you ok bloom?" he asked in the sweetest worried tone

"I'm fine thank you" I said making sure my voice sounded nice

"Ok were going to find a way out of here and make sure bloom is ok then well come back for Musa, flora and Stella" sky ordered

Then I decided to speak up "wonderful plan sky" I said breaking away from him and flying into the air in my dark believix "except for the fact that you'll never get out to accomplish it" I grinned then yelled

"Guardians of light, nature and music come to me" and Musa, Stella and Flora showed up.

We were about to blast all of them to oblivion when I got a major headache and fell to the ground, Musa, Flora and Stella did the same. I could see shock on everyone's faces especially the boys but I took this chance to say this.

"go now before the wizards come" then I grew weak so Musa continued

"the escape is at the top of the stairs, turn left and go straight" she croaked

"when you get to the top run and don't stop until you are at least five miles away"

The boys looked at us doubtfully but did as we told them. And with that we passed out.


	4. Love?

**Ok I have decided it is almost time to end this so we can get to the sequel so we will have this chapter and the next one I know its short but trust me the sequel is going to be awesome.**

When I woke up I realized that I was no longer evil and that I really missed Sky.

"I really miss Riven" I heard Musa say and looked over to see she had just woken up

"And I miss Brandon" said Stella "but why aren't we evil anymore?" she asked

"It's the smell that gave us a headache" said Flora "it's a particular plant that knocks out evil fairies and takes away their evil aura" she said "I don't know where it came from and now I can't find it but I don't care because I can't help but worry that the boys and the rest of the Winx didn't get away."

"Flo that is not the worst of our worries, you seem to forget we are supposed to be evil fairies who love the wizards" Musa exclaimed slightly annoyed

"Oh yea, so how do we make it seem like we are still evil?" she asked

"Well I know a spell that will make our fairy forms look dark but it won't make us act evil so we will have to act evil" I explained

"Well its better than suffering trough whatever the wizards would make us do if e were not evil. I say we do it" Stella practically yelled

Suddenly the door opened and the wizards came in we all jumped but calmed down when we saw who it was. I quickly cast the spell on the girls in case the wizards wanted us to transform and waited to see what they wanted to do with us.

"Girls you have been defeated one too many times" Ogron started

"So we are going to give each of you a power boost and a portion of our powers" explained Duman

"But we need you to transform first, so the powers will take full effect" said Anagan

I could see the girls were nervous to transform because they didn't see me cast the spell but when I transformed into my dark believix they visibly relaxed and transformed too.

Ogron, Duman, Anagan and Gantlos linked hands and chanted an incantation. I felt fire go through my veins and felt pure power overwhelm me. If I was powerful before I was unstoppable now and I could tell Flora, Musa and Stella felt the same. Then Anagan walked to Flora and gave her super speed, Duman walked to Musa and gave her the power to shape shift, Anagan gave Stella super strength and Ogron gave me the power to absorb power. Then I had a genius idea

"Ogron honey can we go somewhere to practice using our new powers?" I asked

"Sure thing my fire princess" he responded

"So how long did it take you to come up with that?" I asked him

"Longer than you may think" he teased. I laughed but deep inside I hated it.

**Winx**

When we got to the training room I could only stare with my mouth hanging open. The room was huge; there was a track in one corner and the biggest weights I have ever seen in another. There were rope bridges and ladders hanging everywhere and a simulation room that simulates and attack from a fairy, there were also landscapes that only animals could maneuver. In other words this place was awesome. Stella immediately ran over to the weights to test her new strength and Gantlos came with her. Musa went over to the landscapes and Duman went over to teach her how to shape shift and Flora went over to the track to race Anagan. I was in shock so I stayed where I was and didn't hear when Ogron came up behind me. He scared me and I blasted him with dragon fire, the attack took him by surprise and he crashed into one of the walls hard enough that he left a mark.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him

He just smirked at me and said "very good your powers are becoming incredibly strong, with a little training you can become the most powerful being in the magic dimension"

"Well then, let me fight you that would be excellent training" I said with a smirk

"fine but know I don't play fair" he said, and with that the battle began. Ogron tried to hit me with an energy blast but I managed to absorb it.

"Ogron, why would you challenge the strongest being in the magical dimension?"Duman asked

"Because Duman she challenged me and who am I to back down from a challenge" explained Ogron

Then I had a genius idea, I de transformed and started to let myself fall trusting that Ogron would have enough sense to catch me. When he caught me I pretended I wasn't awake and listened to him say

"I told you she couldn't beat me I mean my magic is just to strong for-" I didn't let him finish that sentence, I quickly stood up summoned most of my energy and blasted him. He made impact with the wall and It took him a minute to stand up again.

"I guess I win" I said triumphantly and Ogron agreed

"So now you get your prize" and with that he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.

**Winx**

Sky's POV

We escaped the wizard's lair thanks to the girls but I felt really bad for leaving them there I mean they save us and how do we repay them, by leaving them there for the wizards to deal with. We are despicable but Tecna and Timmy are were working on a device that would let us see the girls at all times

"hey sky we found the girls, or at least we think they are the girls Flora is running really, really fast, Stella is lifting 1,000 pounds, bloom seems t be even more powerful than before and we can't find Musa but we think she is the wolf walking around the training center." Said Timmy

"Wait is bloom falling?"Asked Aisha

"Yes it seems so but look Ogron's going to catch her" said Tecna

And he did catch her but that's not what bugged me. What really upset me was that after she knocked him into a wall he picked her up and carried her into a room and shut the door

I didn't want to know what was going on but I could tell by some of the sounds the others made that she was doing the sideways tango with Ogron. At first I was angry that bloom would betray me but then I realized that she didn't betray me because she didn't know who I was.

"Tecna, is it possible to create a portal to exactly where the girls are?" I asked the technology fairy

"Yes there is, I can have it ready by tomorrow if you'd like" she said

THE NEXT DAY

"rwady to go guys" I asked

"yea" they all replied

We stepped through the portal just in time to hear the worst thing I hhave ever heard

Blooms POV

"Bloom, can I admit something to you?" Ogron asked me

"Don't ask just admit" I teased

"Bloom I love you" he said in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. I knew I had to be honest with him so I told him the truth.

I love you too Ogron


	5. The choice

Sky's POV

I can't believe Bloom would betray me like that I mean possessed or not she can't forget her love for me, Right? Anyway I decided it was time to intervene on their fun, I had Musa get ready so when I got Bloom's attention Musa could keep her busy while I tried to break the spell.

"Hey Bloom, remember me?" I asked

"Sky what are you doing here? How much of that did you here? Why are you here? In fact, how are you here?"She asked, without taking a breath. But wait she remembered me and remembered that she loved me; why else would she sound so guilty when she asked these questions.

"Bloom when did we meet?" I asked cautiously

"Simple it was in gardenia behind my house for years ago, and I thought you were Brandon" she said giggling, but when she saw my face her smile vanished instantly and she seemed to shrink into herself.

"Where are the rest of the girls!" demanded Helia, sounding completely un-Helia like.

"Come on" she said, and she sounded almost defeated. It made me really sad to see her like that.

**Winx**

Blooms POV

"Guardians of Music, Light, and Nature come to me!" I yelled

When Musa, Flora and Stella appeared they looked almost eager but when they saw the boys they kind of shrunk back. The wizards came to and wore similar looks of anger. Tecna, Aisha, Nabu and Timmy just looked uncomfortable.

"So Bloom, would you like to tell us what is going on?" asked Musa

"The boys came to get us but heard me tell Ogron I loved him so now they want to know who you love, them or the wizards" I admitted

"Well that's just peachy" mumbled Flora

"So choose now girls, us the boys that devoted almost four years of our lives to you or the evil bad guys who are trying to kill Roxy and who tried to kill you who only liked you for about a month" said Riven

"Don't make us seam so cruel" said Ogron "we didn't even hurt a hair on our pretty fairies heads"

Musa's POV

I can't believe Riven put us on the spot like that. This is not a choice you could make in five minutes but no I had to so the best thing to do was weigh my options. Riven has been my off and on boyfriend for four years but he can be sweet when he wants too but Duman has taught me things that Riven could never dream of taking me and he has been nothing but sweet to me since I got here so my choice is a no brainer.

Stella's POV

I really do love my snoockums and he is so nice to me, his only downfall is the fact that he is a squire but I overlooked that fact years ago, and Gantlos he taught me new things but I'm not sure whether he is a good shopper or not. I know who I am going to choose

Flora's POV

This is terrible I have to choose between my darling sweet Helia who loves flowers as much as me and agrees with me on most everything, or Anagan who loves adventure and can teach me new things. Also Anagan can be sweet but also really sour but I knew which one of them I really wanted to be with

Bloom's POV

How am I supposed to choose I mean I was being honest with Ogron when I said I loved him but I wasn't lying when I told sky I loved him. Ogron can be sweet and can match my power levels but then again he tried to kill me many times but with sky at first I didn't know who he really was then he was under Diaspro's spell. Diaspro is a problem so I knew who I was safest with and that was who I was going to choose.

**Winx**

"We've made our decisions boys" I said

We all walked towards the boys noting the hurt look on the wizard's faces and the smug ones on the specialist face. Anyway we walked towards them grabbed their hand and gave each of them the necklace they gave us back, then we turned and walked away from the specialist and towards the wizards.

"Why would you choose them over us?" Brandon asked, looking hurt

"Simple, because they're kind" said Musa giving a pointed look at Riven

"They're adventurous" said Flora giving Helia a pointed look

"They don't mind it when were sassy" said Stella giving Brandon an indignant look

"And most of all, they let us do our own thing, they are not overprotective" I finished

"That is so sweet my fire princess" Ogron told me. I walked over to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss, Sky just looked really, really angry

"Come hear sweet songbird" Duman said to Musa, who willingly complied. She also seemed to be enjoying the enjoying the enraged looks Riven was giving her

"Flora please come back to me" Helia pleaded

"Gentle flower come to me" Anagan called to her

Flora looked conflicted for all of about a second then ran to Anagan; Helia looked hurt but didn't say anything.

"Stella I deal with your sass all the time" Brandon said. "No you don't!" Stella yelled

"but I love your sass my little ray of sunshine" Gantlos said. And with that Stella flipped her hair over her shoulder hitting Brandon in the face and sauntered over to Gantlos.

"That's it I can't take this anymore" said Sky, running towards Ogron with his sward drawn.

"Stay back!" I yelled at him with my hand ready to blast him with all the fire I had.

" Fine but you haven't heard the last from us" he said

And with that he opened a portal and walked into it followed by the two girls and the rest of the boys.

**Winx**

**The sequel to this story is called one strange family and will be up very soon. **


End file.
